Extraña obsesión
by Misaki-bug2017
Summary: ¿qué pasaría si a Adrien estuviera enamorado perdidamente de Marinette? Aqui en esta historia se invertiran los papeles...y el amor surgirá inesperadamente para los dos. Aunque parezca difici, si están destinados a quererse, terminaran juntos a pesar de las dificultades 3
1. Chapter 1

**Título** : Extraña obsesión

 **Capítulo 1:** encuentro

 _¿Qué pasaría si Adrien estuviera enamorado perdidamente de Marinette? Aquí en esta historia habrá un cambio de roles en los personajes, donde aunque parezca difícil y a pesar de las dificultades que se presenten si están destinados a amarse acabaran juntos…._

Todo remonta a el primer año de secundaria para Marinette y Adrien.. ellos tenían la misma edad pero iban a diferentes paralelos (o secciones o como le digan en tu país)Marinette estaba en Primero A y Adrien en el B..

Era el primer año para Adrien en el François Dupont…ya habían iniciado clases hace unos pocos meses pero él ya se había adaptado al lugar y ya había hecho muchos amigos debido a su gran bondad y personalidad

Marinette era una chica tímida desde que comenzó secundaria, siempre evitaba los lugares con mucha gente y casi nunca salía de su casa…..en cambio Adrien era un chico con bastante confianza en si mismo pero sin llegar a ser arrogante o algo por el estilo, al contrario tenia una personalidad bastante agradable y era muy sociable, es de esas personas con las que apenas los conoces ya te llevas bien…

Adrien tenía muchos amigos, siempre hablaban de muchos temas pero ese día los chicos del A y del B (se llevaban muy bien entre ellos por cierto) comenzaron a hablar de chicas que les parecían interesantes o un buen partido mientras jugaban un nuevo videojuego….entre ellas estaban Alya, Chloe que era bella pero su personalidad no tanto, Rose, Lila y por último Marinette. Adrien conocía a todas ella menos a la última chica. Le llamo la curiosidad los comentarios que hacían de ella como: "es una chica linda, pero no es que sea de las que hablan mucho, es más creo que es bastante reservada pero parece interesante" otro decía "ella fue mi compañera, en primaria, parecía según yo muy agradable pero nuestros compañeros la aislaban y por eso dejo de ser sociable, dejo de hablar con casi todos y esta sola casi todo el tiempo desde entonces"

Ya era tarde así que la tarde de videojuegos en la casa de Nino terminó. Adrien iba camino a su casa, se quedo pensando en aquella chica, estaba bastante concentrado e inmerso en sus pensamientos que no notó a una chica delante de él que llevaba lo que parecía una caja de pastelillos, no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y ambos chocaron cayendo al piso lo que ella sostenía en sus manos.

De inmediato ella recogió su caja y estaba dispuesta a emprender su camino a la panadería de sus padres, pero vio delante a un chico bastante apuesto que bloqueaba su camino. Ella iba a disculparse pero él se adelantó diciéndole: lo siento mucho no miraba por donde caminaba estaba algo despistado, soy Adrien ¿y tú? A lo que ella no pudo evitar ruborizarse y empezar a ponerse nerviosa es más esto le pasaba cada vez que hablaba con algún chico. Ella cuando pudo calmarse un poco le dijo: no te preocupes la culpa fue mía soy una torpe , aaa este….soy Marinette ¡!

Marinette?-Pensó Adrien para si mismo , así que tu eres esa chica-…..pues encantado de conocerte Marinette, ¿ a dónde vas con tanta prisa?. A lo que ella le dice-pues ahora que lo mencionas debo irme mis padres deben estar esperando los pastelillos desde hace rato, me tengo que ir….. Adrien dice- espera no te vayas! Pero fue demasiado tarde pues la chica había echado a correr y ya se encontraba lo suficientemente lejos como para no escucharlo…

Adrien no tuvo más remedio que ir a su casa pero sin poder sacar aún de su mente a aquella chica, tenia ese toque de misterio que le hacia desear descubrir cómo era ella. Quería conocerla mejor…

Al llegar a su habitación, cayó en su cómoda cama y se puso a contemplar al techo. De su camisa salió su pequeño kwami que no paraba de reclamar su queso Camembert. El rubio le dijo que en la mesita de noche le había dejado su tan preciado queso que lo tomara pero que por favor ya no siga gritando que eso no le agradaba y le resultaba molesto…

Con la boca llena de queso, Plagg le dijo- no me digas que estas así por esa chica… si tanto quieres hablar con ella por qué no le escribes por Facebook? Y también háblale en el colegio o yo que sé…pero ya deja de suspirar romeo- y soltó una pequeña risita.

Adrien le dijo- tienes razón eso es lo que voy a hacer…Plagg eres un genio! – y lo abrazo con fuerza como signo de entusiasmo

Plagg dijo- ya ya esta bien! Pero no me apretes tanto o acaso quieres que devuelva el queso que acabo de comerme, te advierto que no saldrá de la misma manera de la que entro a mi pancita!

A lo que Adrien le dijo- vaya Plagg tenias que arruinar el momento!- los dos empezaron a reír, hasta que el pequeño kwami le dijo- y tú no tenias que escribirle a esa tal Marineidi

A lo que el rubio le dijo- es verdad me estaba olvidando de eso..oye no se llama así, se llama Marinette..

Plagg dijo- pues para mi da lo mismo Marinette o Marineidi, ambos son nombres y son de persona, que más da !

Adrien cogió su móvil, entro a su cuenta de Facebook y empezó a buscar a la chica mientras le decía a Plagg- oye que malo! Pues si algún día te diré por otro nombre haber si te gusta…oh espera aquí esta su perfil …-se quedo callado por unos instantes y luego volvió a decir- creo que ya me arrepentí no creo que sea buena idea mandarle una solicitud de amistad

Pues muy tarde porque ya se la mande por ti- le dijo Plagg aguantándose la risa.

El rubio dice- pero que has hecho animal! Ahora pensará que soy algún tipo de acosador o algo así!? Mi oportunidad de hablar con ella se arruinó …por qué a mi? Por qué?

Mira parece que te ha bloqueado- dijo Plagg tratando de llamar la atención del chico

Qué?! No puede ser te lo dije…pero ahora verás te tendré a dieta con pan integral olvídate del queso Camembert…- dijo el ojiverde

A lo que el kwami le dice- hey relaja la raja! Es decir cálmate chico era una pequeña broma…en realidad acepto tu solicitud de amistad y te puso hola ..parece que sigue conectada ..heyy no piensas responderle o que? Si la haces esperar demasiado va a pensar que no quieres hablar con ella, a y por cierto a mi amado queso no lo metas ¡!

Adrien reaccionando y volviendo en sí dijo- aayy y por qué no me lo dijiste antes! Sigue conectada voy a responder su mensaje. -Empezó a escribir -hola Marinette soy Adrien no sé si me recuerdas soy el chico de hace un rato con el que chocaste jajaja que tal estás?

M- jajaja si lo recuerdo! Bien gracias y tú?

A-me alegro! Pues bien también! Te había visto antes en el colegio pero nunca habíamos hablado! Pareces una chica muy agradable!

M- aaa si yo también te he visto una que otra vez por ahí! Pues si te soy sincera soy algo tímida y no me gusta hablar mucho con la gente…

A-En serio? Y por qué?...

M- bueno no me gusta hablar mucho del tema. Pero si quieres saberlo es porque no tengo amigos y me he acostumbrado a ser antisocial por así decirlo…

A-vaya lo siento no tenía ni idea! No debería habértelo preguntado! Pero si tu quieres podría ser tu amigo a mi me gustaría!😉

M- en serio? Wow pues si es así, creo que estaría bien ser amigos!😊

A-claro que si! Por qué no querría ser tu amigo?😮

M- pues pueden haber muchas razones pero hoy no te diré cuáles! 😂Jaja oye hablamos mañana debo irme a dormir ya es un poco tarde…

A-esta bien! Pero cuando me veas salúdame ok? Que descanses cuídate mucho …Hasta mañana!

M-trataré de saludarte pero no prometo nada jajaja ….gracias igualmente para ti..Hasta mañana!

Marinette Activa hace 1 minuto….

En serio quiero conocer mejor a esta chica….aa mañana será un largo día en el colegio no puedo esperar a verla!- pensó para si Adrien…Buenas noches Plagg-dijo

Pero Plagg ya se había dormido pues Adrien se había quedado hablando con Marinette hasta las 12 y 30 AM…

 **Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy :v …poco a poco se ira desarrollando el cuadro amoroso entre ellos tengan paciencia 3 jaja si tienes alguna sugerencia o comentario para los siguientes capítulos no olvides decírmelo!**

 **Bye❤** 👌


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2:** destinos entrelazados

 **Siento no haber actualizado pronto es que no he tenido internet porque tuve que viajar y me quitaron mi cell. Pero he vuelto jeje y prometo subir los capítulos lo más pronto posible.**

Ya eran las 9 de la mañana y Marinette ya llegaba tarde al colegio otra vez, en esta ocasión fue debido a que el sueño que sentía se apoderó de ella y se volvió a recostar en su cama. Lo que recuerda después de eso, es abrir nuevamente sus ojos y ver las 9 Am en la pantalla de su móvil.

Se vistió lo más rápido que pudo, cogió su mochila, bajo las escaleras, le dio un beso a sus padres y salió corriendo rumbo al colegio. Para su buena suerte, cuando llegó la profesora no se encontraba allí debido a que en esa mañana había mucho tráfico y se tardaría unos minutos más en llegar.

Como era costumbre, se fue a sentar a la última banca de la clase y además, como eran impares estaba sola porque justamente ella fue la que se quedo sin compañero .

Pasaron unos minutos y la profesora llegó. Dijo: - buenos días alumnos, siento el retraso pero como ya deben saber hoy fue un día con mucho tráfico lo cuál me imposibilito llegar a tiempo. Antes de empezar con el tema de hoy, debo anunciarles dos cosas que el director Damocles junto conmigo y el resto de profesores decidimos.

¿Qué es profesora?- dijo Rose con entusiasmo.

Si me dejas continuar tus dudas serán contestadas – dijo la profesora, hizo una breve pausa y después continuo hablando- pues lo primero es más bien un informe de la situación, pues como ya saben todos los años nuestra institución educativa realiza un festival de invierno en el cual todos los alumnos del primer año deben organizar el evento, desde la alimentación de ese día hasta las actividades recreativas para los estudiantes de los cursos inferiores. Espero que den lo mejor de cada uno y sean creativos.

¿Y cómo nos dividiremos el trabajo?-dijo Max

Pues eso lo veremos en estos días no os preocupéis-dijo la profesora

¿Y cuál era lo segundo?- dijo Chloe mostrando algo de interés por una vez.

Pues lo segundo que acordamos es la transferencia de 3 estudiantes a este salón debido a que en el otro paralelo habían más alumnos y no se disponía del espacio suficiente para sus asientos.

Espero que vengan chicos guapos- dijo Chloe

Bueno pues sería mejor que se incorporen cuanto antes los estudiantes para que se vayan familiarizando a sus nuevos compañeros. ¡Pasen por favor! Creo que ya los conocen pero no esta de más una presentación, solo nombre y apellidos adelante:

Bueno pues me llamo Alya Cesaire- dijo la morena

Me llamo Nathaniel Kutzberg- dijo tímidamente el pelirrojo

Me llamo Adrien Agreste- dijo con una radiante sonrisa el rubio

Vaya todos parecen muy amigables-dijo dulcemente Rose

Si son excelentes estudiantes, pero mejor comencemos ya con la clase no perdamos más tiempo; Alya tu sientate con Nino en la tercera banca que esta libre y tú Adrien sientate con Marinette, siempre esta sola porque eran impares en este salón, creo que tu compañía no le caeria mal a ella – dijo la profesora

 **Las clases continuaron normalmente y casi sin darse cuenta ya habian acabado su última clase y todos ya se preparaban para regresar a sus casas**.

Como era de costumbre, Marinette esperaba unos minutos más para poder irse porque no queria encontrarse con ninguno de sus compañeros ya que le daba la impresión de que hablaban mal de ella a sus espaldas y la criticaban. Cuando penso que ya había pasado el tiempo suficiente decidio salir del colegio para ir a su casa pero lo que no notó es a alguien que la seguia.

Cuando se percató de aquello acelero el paso, pero esa persona tambien lo hizo. Practicamente echo a correr porque penso que podria ser alguien peligroso que pretendía hacerle daño. Esa persona también comenzó a correr hasta que Marinette lo perdio de vista.

Unas cuadras antes de llegar a su casa, notó que alguien le tocó el hombro. Casi se cae del susto y por reflejo iba a echar a correr de nuevo pero una mano la agarro del brazo e hizo que se diera la vuelta.

Espera un momento…¿Adrien? ¿Eras tú el que me estaba siguiendo? – dijo Maribette con una mezcla de asombro, tímidez y enojo en su voz

Jajaja, deberias haber visto tu cara- dijo Adrien riendose

No le veo la gracia-dijo algo enfadada la azabache

A lo que el ojiverde le dijo – lo siento pero es que me llamo la atención que salieras del colegio después de casi media hora, y como tenía la tarde libre decidi seguirte a ver a donde ibas. Bueno ese era el plan pero luego de ver tu reaccion cuando me descubristes siguiendote se me hizo casi imposible evitar hacerte una broma.

Tienes suerte de que nunca me tomó a mal esta clase de cosas, pero la próxima intenta no matarme del susto hey, que me trompece varias veces por correr muy rápido-dijo ella

Ok ok, pero si no me equivoco ¿quieres que haya una proxima vez? Humm, suena muy tentador, acepto de hoy en adelaante iré a dejarte a tu casa- dijo picaramente el rubio.

No es lo que quería decir, pero no le veo nada de malo a que me acompañes a mi casa. Eso si respetando mi espacio personal "acosador"- dijo ella riendose ligeramente

¿Quién yo acosador? Ja ja ja, muy graciosa pero yo no soy un acosador, soy y seré tu acosador, ¿notas la diferencia?- dijo él acercandose un poco.

A lo que Marinette no pudó evitar sonrojarse. Empezó a ponerse nerviosa y se quedo muda ya que no sabia que responder ante tal aclaración.

Adrien dijó – deberias ir ya a tu casa se esta haciendo tarde y tus padres se pueden preocupar

¡Ti-tienes razón!-dijo aún nerviosa Marinette

 **Como estaban cerca, llegaron en pocos minutos a la casa de los Dupoint-Cheng**

Bueno hemos llegado, te conectas más tarde ¿ok?

Ok y gracias por todo Adrien. No pensé que tener mi acosador personal iba a ser tan divertido-dijo la ojiazul.

De inmediato ambos empezaron a reirse.

Bueno no quiero irme pero tengo que hacerlo, Nathalie debe estar preocupada, adiós Marinette cuidate mucho-dijo él giñandole un ojo

 **Marinette estivo todo lo que restaba de la tarde ayudando a sus padres en la panadería, y luego de un día tan agitado fue a su cuarto para por fin irse a dormir.**

Justo cuando ya iba a apagar las luces recibió un mensaje de Adrien que ponía: "hoy me la pasé muy bien😊, me gustaria conocerte mejor😉, me pareces una chica muy interesante y diferente a las demás, muero de ganas de pasar tiempo contigo😏 jeje, tal vez ya estés dormida😭 pero quería darte las buenas noches😜 y que duermas bien. Atte: tu acosador :v

 **Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. Si tienes alguna sugerencia o comentario no dudes en hacermela saber 7u7. Cabe decir que el amor surgira poco a poco ya que sería algo incoherente que Adrien ame a Marinette de la noche a la mañana sin razón alguna. En el próximo capítulo será el turno de nuestros héroes. Denme alguna idea de un villano jajaja**

 **Bye mis pequeños akumas. ❤**

 **Psdta: actualizare el jueves o viernes jeje**


End file.
